<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Revenge by Archie-sama (Arcchan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061580">Lonely Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcchan/pseuds/Archie-sama'>Archie-sama (Arcchan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Revenge, SasuSaku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcchan/pseuds/Archie-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wanted to stay there... He really did. He just couldn't. Because his path was already fully plotted, and giving it up was not an option. He was an avenger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lonely Revenge</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The deep rivers flow slowly</em> <b>— Japanese proverb.</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>E</em></b><em>mptiness. </em> The solitude lulled by the densest darkness ever experienced by someone, the sadness crushed and consumed by the primacy of revenge; that was Uchiha Sasuke's life.</p><p>His days passed with excruciating slowness, for being alone had become the norm, and the shadows cast on the walls of the main house made him be swallowed by the fears he tried to hide. But there was no relief at night either. The dark sky always arrived with the certainty that nightmares could be <em> real</em>, and that crying would not change anything. Crying <em> has not </em> changed anything. That is why Sasuke conditioned all his efforts to become strong, immutable, <em> unbreakable. </em></p><p>He didn't care if those feelings consumed him, because he had no other purpose for living but to punish the causer of it all. He felt weak and powerless since that fateful night, and that was what fueled his thirst for power.</p><p><em> Sasuke decided it was okay to be alone. </em> If his path as an avenger needed the selflessness of worldly feelings like affection, he would embrace loneliness with his whole being. Because hate was so much easier to deal with...</p><p><em>But it hurt.</em> Because, after all, he was still just a child… And that was really too heavy to bear.  The world was unfair — he was the only one to carry that burden on his back.</p><p>So, to achieve his goals, Sasuke decided that he would be the best ninja. <em> He needed to be. </em> And there was not a day when his mind would not relive the pain of losing his entire family at once. With no mercy. <em> Without any other alternative. </em> It was this feeling of misery, worthlessness and weakness that drove him forward.</p><p>However, there was a slight deviation from the path the Uchiha chose for himself. It was nothing planned, it was just... <em> inevitable. </em> He never expected to get attached to someone so easily. After experiencing the most painful losses of his life — at the hands of the person he most admired —, his heart had closed entirely to any kind of affection.</p><p>Friendship, love, appreciation...</p><p>There was nothing that could get inside his barriers. <em> Or so he thought. </em></p><p>Without realizing it, what he feared the most had happened: coexist with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi established bonds in his life that he wished had never existed. Because he couldn't risk his hatred for something as… as <em> trivial </em> as feelings.</p><p>Nevertheless, it was too late. </p><p>Naruto, with all his principles — and his persistence worthy of an <em> idiot </em> —, managed to captivate him in a way that no one had yet succeeded. Because they were similar in loneliness and opposite extremes in personality, their affinity and rivalry developed at the same level.</p><p>Kakashi had that carefree way, which initially made Sasuke misjudge him. He really thought that the <em> sensei </em> didn’t care, that that job was just pure obligation... Until the <em> jounin </em> proved just the opposite. He was not only strong, Kakashi also had ideals that he did not give up. He earned Sasuke's respect.</p><p>And Sakura, well... The best word to describe her was <em> annoying. </em> At first Sasuke didn't care about her or what she thought of him;  to him, Sakura was like all the other girls. And he didn't hesitate to say what was on his mind, no matter how rude he could be — she didn't know him and didn't understand his pain. How could she say <em> "I like Sasuke-kun" </em>so easily? Sasuke thought he would never be able to understand. So, after being hard on her, he also thought that she could have given up this ideal of liking.</p><p>
  <em> She didn't give up. </em>
</p><p>While Sakura should be simple to understand, Sasuke found her confusing. Because it was difficult to deal with someone who, unlike him, exposed what she felt so sincerely. <em> He hid his emotions. </em> And he shied away, because he was sure that someone like her, a girl able to smile constantly, would never continue to like him if she knew he was empty inside. That he, in fact, had nothing in his luggage but a horrible past.  Sakura had grown up surrounded by people who loved her, she had no idea what was that hole in his chest...</p><p><em> But she never went back. </em>  </p><p>She continued to invade his world, showing that becoming someone better was not difficult or unreal. Criticism was the first step towards change. And she proved it, she gained his trust in a way he didn't even understand. <em> The approximation was spontaneous. </em> There came a time when he was no longer able to object. He himself naturally sought support from her. Sakura overcame his barriers day after day and he couldn't offer any resistance — he didn't even know if he wanted it at this point.</p><p>She was able to cry on his chest in a way that he never thought anyone could cry for him; she threw aside the limits he had imposed and allowed herself to touch him as no one had ever tried;  she entered his world so slowly and gently that, when he realized, his thoughts were entirely turned to her.</p><p><em>Like the rivers where the waters flowed slowly,</em> Sasuke's feelings grew gradually and unexpectedly, becoming so deep that they took root. He was submerged in that river of hope and emerge would be the same as coming out of a dream to fall straight into reality. But he wanted to stay there... He really did. <em>He just couldn't.</em> Because his path was already fully plotted, and giving it up was not an option.</p><p>
  <em> He was an avenger. </em>
</p><p>If he wanted power, he would need to release his grudge and relive all the hatred that was forgotten in his unconscious. And yet, for this to be possible, he would have to free himself from the bonds that bound him to Konoha, that bound him to <em> her. </em> And he would be lying to himself if he said that their farewell had not been extremely painful.</p><p>
  <em> "I love you, Sasuke-kun! I love you so much that I can't even hold this inside of me!" </em>
</p><p>Sakura's words still echoed clearly in his head. He knew that even if he tried to forget, that statement would be etched in his heart forever. <em> Because he had also been happy during the moments he spent with her. </em> But he had nothing to offer beside his gratitude... For love was not a feeling allowed to an avenger, <em> no more. </em> His road was dark and lonely, just as it should be.</p><p>
  <em> "Sakura… Thank you." </em>
</p><p>He just wished one day he could come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>